Dooby
Dooby is a Pygmy who first appears in Pocket God, and then later Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, as well as a central figure in the Pocket God Comics. He is a member of Tribe Ookga Chaka. Physical Description Pocket God in Pocket God]] In Pocket God, Dooby looks the same as the other Pygmies. He wears a green grass skirt and has black hair with a bone in it. In the Pocket God Facebook version, his outfit is re-accesorized this time the same outfit with sandals. He is short, stubby and slightly pudgy. He has tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of his face. He has brown eyes and black. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He also has a comically large head. Pocket God Comics Dooby in the comics is considered a hippie pygmy. He ties four dreadlocks sticking upright from a bone-flute, sideburns, and a small, black goatee, as well as three (or sometimes four) bolt-shaped stray hairs jutting from each side of his head. He also sports a necklace composed of golden seashells and a couple of bracelets. Other than those characteristics, he resembles the other pygmies very closely. There is however somewhat of a difference with Dooby's dreadlocks between the comics and the Fishmas Special video: Three of his dreadlocks only stick upright while one sticks out the opposite direction. In fact they were not animated as much, proven when he cringes after Klik got smashed by the meteor (because it was all in the time-span of one frame). His bone flute is also appears shinier & slightly thicker than before. Also, he is only pygmy of his tribe to have small, visible bangs rather than the usual pointed-look in the comics. His bracelets are missing too, like in Pocket God Facebook. Pocket God (Facebook) If the player buys his accessories (brought by Comic Week), he'll look like as he is in the comics, but his goatee and bracelets are missing. Also, his sandals are tye-died. Overview ''The Gem of Life (Issues 1-4) Original Arc ''Xmas Marks the Spot (Issue 5) ''A Tale of Two Pygmies'' ''A Quest Called Tribe'' ''Para-Abnormal Activity'' ''Gem-Cell Research'' ''Ghost of Fishmas Past''http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Ooga?action=edit&section=11 Personality Pocket God In Pocket God, Dooby acts the same as the other Pygmies do. His description says "The happy-go-lucky islander". Pocket God Comics Dooby in the comics is described as a 'Rastafarian hippie' pygmy; he is more optimistic and is always positive that the gods will turn their ways and gift them. Dooby is known to use the word 'dude' after he says a name of someone. He is the only pygmy (other than Nooby) in the tribe that does not hate anyone, though he does agree that Ooga is a monster. He also seems to enjoy baking, as is evidenced when he sees a field of red mushrooms. His facial-expression often looks more relaxed, and less alert. Dooby in A Tale of Two Pygmies is also revealed to have a softer side than he usually is portrayed. He often likes to refer his tribe as if they were all brothers, and has an aversion to violence, as evidenced when he and Nooby gave each other a friendly hug instead of fighting. Despite those normal kind traits he has, it became evident that he would fought vigorously to protect the tribe, such as when facing a seaweed monster in The Pygmies Strike Back!. Relationships Ooga Dooby and Ooga don't make much of an interaction, though Dooby does think Ooga is a monster, but doesn't hate him. Booga Dooby constantly reminds Booga to be patient, and at one time, Booga cracks under Dooby's constant reminders to him and the tribe, and yells "Bull Shark!", an alternative to the similar swear. Nooby In A Tale of Two Pygmies, Dooby did not want to fight Nooby as the others did, so they instead hugged. This not only proves the fact that Dooby & Nooby love each other, but they both are only pygmies to do no threat on any tribe member. Klik Dooby respects Klik as the leader, though he questions him about splitting the tribe in "A Tale of Two Pygmies". Though he remains on Klik's side. Abilities Dooby is often said to be an excellent cook for for his tribe, prominently when baking brownies with mushrooms (as he said in Issue 3). He is also definitely the quickest runner amongst all the pygmies, as proven in Issue 17 when Ooga tells him to grab some spears for the tribe. He also has plently of strength, like Booga. While most of the other pygmies like Klik, Linsee, and Kinsee can only carry the Laser Shark's cannon with both hands (since it is very heavy and must be carried this way), Dooby can actually be seen carrying it with just one arm (as he doesn't seem to have any problems while walking with it). Also, he has some skill with the slingshot and can handle the seaweed monster well along with Ooga, Booga, and Klak. Gallery Doobie.png|Dooby in the Fishmas special Dooby day.JPG|Dooby's accessories in Comic Book Week Comic 4 cover.jpg|Dooby as a zombie (far left, above Klak) in the cover of the 4th issue of The Gem of Life The shark with lasers.png|Dooby gets captured by the Laser Shark Comicpanelsneakpeek.jpg|Dooby clashes with Nooby (top) while the other pygmies fight each other Five Pygmies.jpg|Dooby, along with Ooga, Booga, Nooby, and Klak (Saturated for clarity) My waifu .jpg|Dooby dancing with Nooby's coconut, Wilson image.jpg|Dooby fighting the seaweed monster with a slingshot Trivia *Dooby is the only pygmy who is able to play an actual instrument, which was revealed in The Pygmy Peril. His bone is a flute which he plays while he is interacting with the environment. He and Booga are the only ones whose bones serve a purpose. Booga's bone is a horn to signal the rest of the pygmies.﻿ *Also, he and Booga are the only pygmies with sideburns. However, Dooby's are rather less noticeable. *There is a rumor that Dooby's personality was also based on his name, which is very similar to a swing beat or jazz music (doo-ba doo-ba doo, or indeed 'doo-bee doo-bee doo') though this remains unconfirmed. *It may also be related to the children's television program, Scooby Doo ("Scooby'' Dooby'' Doo!") *According to the Pygmipedia, Dooby is Ooga's successor, though not apparently if he has anything to say about it. *Dooby is said to be the best Squid ball player of the pygmies by Ooga. Though, he died immediately after Booga while playing the game. *His voice (as heard in the Fishmas video) resembles that of the character Otto's voice from The Simpsons. Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Tribe Ookga Chaka Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Males